thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jrue Maclin
This is a tribute created by MyWorld. This tribute is ranked level3 by World, which to him is the highest level in which he can rank a tribute. Therefore, this tribute should not be used by anyone other than World in any circumstances until further notice. Please do not edit this page, unless it is to correct a stupid spelling or grammar error I make. Thank you. :) Name: Jrue Maclin Age: 17 Gender: Male District: 3 Personality: At first glance when in Training, Jrue may seem like a quiet person. He doesn't really like speaking to people he doesn't know well (Which goes for all the tributes unless he somehow talked to his District partner before) and mainly ignores them, too nervous to say the first word. However, there is a way to change this. If someone is nice enough to introduce themselves to Jrue first, he will defiantly be happy to talk with them. If the conversation goes well, and if Jrue thinks the person is nice and trustable, he will gain the trust of him/her and will no longer be shy in talking to that person. As a result, he will get added to his list of people he considers his "friend". As long as they don't get into any big fights or something like that, Jrue will get along well with anyone on his friend's list. To sum everything up, when around strangers or people he doesn't know, he will be shy, acting too nervous to really start a conversation with them. However, if someone decides to get into a conversation with Jrue first, and they get along well, he will be added to his friend's list. Anyone on Jrue's friend list are the people he trusts and will be happy to talk too. One more thing you need to know is that Jrue can get frustrated or stressed over something that annoys him easily. He may display signs of frustration, but keeps it inside of him, but if the annoyances reaches a point, he may accidentally go off and say something he wouldn't normally say. Appearance: Lunaii and real picture. CREDITS GOES TO Biel1458 FOR CREATING THEM! Thank you! :) Weapon: Jrue is pretty good with using traps (Such as mines, nets, etc.), as he is good with technology (see backstory below for more on that). Combat weapon wise, the two weapons he has had the most experience on and will probably be best with are a dagger and some throwing knives. Strengths: Jrue is smart, especially with anything technology-wise. He is also pretty athletic, with good speed and swimming skills. Weaknesses: Jrue, however, isn't good with combat battles. His biggest use in battle will be traps, not really direct battling. He also does not have very good attention to detail, as he may drag off and not pay attention to his surroundings well. Jrue also may occasionally struggle with climbing. Fear: He fears bees, wasps, and tracker jackers Alliance: Jrue will be best off finding a Private Alliance with tributes that he trusts and will probably fit on his "friend's list" described in the personality section above. Who that will be will determined later, but if he can't find anyone, he will join the Anti-Careers Backstory: Jrue was born a normal healthy boy in District 3. Growing up, Jrue was raised normally be a perfect family; a mother and father and a younger sister. He went to school normally, and he met some people that would fit on his "friend's list" that he got along with well. Jrue's life was seemingly perfect, but he had a problem; he wanted some sort of fame. In fact, his biggest fear of all is the possibility of making no impact what so ever to the public. He wanted to be somewhat known; not the most famous person in Panem, but he just wanted some people that could recognize him and overall just be known to people outside his friends and family. He also knew how much he liked technology; sometimes, he would literally live on the computer and watch videos and play video games. Jrue had an idea. He figured "How about I make an impact by being the one presenting the video games to others instead?" Thus, Jrue wanted to be a video game maker, and started to learn programs. However, shortly after learning programming, Jrue's plan changed. He started to think, after looking more in-depth in the video game industry, that being a video creator actually doesn't give him any sort of fame other than a name appearance in the credits. Plus, he will contribute so little to the project that it wouldn't be worth the time. Thus, he instead decided to do something similar that he would enjoy more and give him more fame. He decided to do filmmaking instead. Not necessary be an actor in a movie, although he probably would do it if offered, but be the one thinking of the ideas and planning the film. He wanted to a film director. Fortunately for him, it was 8th grade when he made his change, giving him just enough time to make a change to his High School classes plans. After getting to High School, he learned a lot about how technology works, including how they get all those explosions and action to occur. He was able to learn more about how to use traps, as he studied the way the filmmaking crew gets the villain to think of a trap plan and use it at the right time. This gave him the knowledge of using traps that he will use in the games. More related to filmmaking, he learned special effects, and other stuff needed to be a director. However, his path to being a director took a BIG blow when at the Reapings at the 389th games. He was heartbroken to find out he was reaped, and no one volunteered. He was forced to be a part of the games, and he could do nothing about it. At first, he thought all of his dreams of being famous were gone, but then he realized, he was actually being famous by being one of only 26 kids and teenagers to be a part of an annual event, the Hunger Games. He realized that more people will know him. He then thought of a plan; if he can just get out of the Arena alive, he will get all the money needed to get a head start on his filmmaking director dreams, and with the fame he will get by winning, Jrue's dream will come true; being known by everyone for years to come as a result of his accomplishments. Now, the only thing separating him from glory is a victory in the games. He knows that is easier said than done. He knows he will need to give all he has in order to win the games. Jrue knows he won't be favored to win, but he will come confident. He knows he just needs to win the games and his dreams will come true. Jrue knows all the traps he learned before may come in use. Will it be useful enough to win the games, along with his other skills, so he can accomplish all of his goals he has dreamed of since he was a child? That is a question he knows only he can answer for himself. Trivia *Jrue is inspired by my own personality, appearance, opinions, and strengths/weaknesses. He is basically me in tribute form, with the exception of the age (I am actually 14, not 17) and the name (My name is not Jrue, and my real name is a private concern ;) *Jrue is my second-most detailed tribute. Him and Ashley Curtis (My most detailed tribute) are my only tributes to have the Backstory typed like an essay. *He has appeared in 1 non-cancelled games so far; District3's Conclusion Games. He will be rarely used and reserved for only what I think will be the best games. *He is my second tribute to have a real picture and lunaii, although they were created by Biel1458, so give her credit for making them. Category:MyWorld's Tributes Category:17 year olds Category:District 3 Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:MyWorld's Level 3 Tributes Category:Characters Category:Reaped